Quest:Dead End
|Saga = |Diff = 12+ under the scaled option. |AS&P = true |Notes = Written by . This can be played as either . }} General Information You are hired to track down a necromancer, but is it the right thing to do? This is the second Sryth adventure written by the new author . Tips There are several routes through this short quest. Quit without saving to see them all then choose the path that fits your character or gives you the rewards you want. Be sure to loot if the option presents itself. Prerequisites Walkthrough Your companions are killed and you lose half your SP right at the start, you can heal it back instantly. This has been confirmed with various SP values. Then you fight some minions. * * * An axe is thrown at you: ** Use Fortification (30+) or Telekinesis (30+): You kill the skeleton with its own weapon and get 4 specific XP. ** Attempt to dodge it - , then kill the * You catch up with Zylura the Necromancer, she assaults you with a psionic attack and you get a . She prepares a stronger one. * Succeeding on the check above gives you the opportunity to knock her down with Telekinesis (30+), Illusion (40+), Archery (30+ and a bow), Necromancy (40+) or Elementalism (30+) for 4 specific XP. * Try to resist her attack and you will die!! * Race to sorceress: You can then choose to kill, capture or release her. She offers to double the prize set on her head, but appears to be unrepentant about having killed your companions. Capture path She'd rather die than be turned over to Lothorik, the Grey Circle agent who hired you, the option to fulfil her wish is presented. Persist and she will try to break her bonds. * Attempt to prevent her from breaking loose: . * Draw yourself into a defensive stance: She frees herself and again asks you to let her go. You can do so (see below) or attack her, which results in a |lose=You lose 16-39 SP and she escapes, but you still get Lothorik's gold}}. You hand her over for 5000 gold. * Enquire about Zylura fate: Lothorik is put off by your question, his reply leads you to believe that something unpleasant awaits her. * Bid Lothorik and his men farewell: You get the option to use Divination 40+ during a Shoulder Cross, do so to sense an aura of evil around him, but not his men. A desperate telepathic directive from Zylura compels you to act. * Demand that Zylura be set free: He will not do so and the option goes away. * Attack Lothorik and his men: He draws back and tells them to kill you. ** ** ** Zylura broke Lothorik's neck and escaped. The three men drop some pretty good loot and you find an which identifies as You hide the bodies and leave the area. The adventure ends. * Allow Lothorik to leave with Zylura: You face an unexpected psionic attack from Lothorik and get a . He leaves through the portal he opened earlier, you lose consciousness and then wake up to see them gone. The adventure ends. Release path She tells you that someone will meet you in Trithik later to give you the gold. You can use Divination (40+) to sense her truthfulness before committing to this choice of action. Then she gives you a disc which she tells you to show Lothorik to prove her demise. Lothorik accepts this proof and tells you to keep the You get the same Divination opportunity as above, but won't face a psionic attack. The adventure ends, you get your money in . Kill path Search her body to find some pretty good loot and her disc, the encounter with Lothorik proceeds exactly as it did above. Leaving her remains intact means that you don't get this valuable item, but the final outcome is otherwise unchanged. The AS&P portion of the final reward is reduced to 32 XP if you kill her or if she escapes before encountering Lothorik. Rewards * 1024 general experience, up to 64 experience to all powers and skills at end * 5000 gold * Possible loot * Some combat xp * Up to 16 specific xp to various skills/powers * or (optional) Category:Quests for Gold Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty Category:By V.W.K.